ACIAGO ENCUENTRO
by wendolyn3
Summary: Una joven europea busca a su hermana perdida en América, mientras sus sueños quieren decirle algo terrible


ACIAGO ENCUENTRO

Minutos antes de morir, su madre le había revelado una tremenda verdad: Tenía una hermana y debía buscarla.

La mujer solo alcanzó a decir eso, luego le sobrevino la muerte.

Ahora Catherine iba en el tren que la llevaría hasta la última pista que tenía de la que podría ser su hermana perdida.

Cuando su madre falleció le reveló aquella verdad, dejándole más preguntas que respuestas. Durante años Catherine habíase entrevistado con familiares y amigos de la familia que pudieran darle alguna luz sobre lo que su madre, moribunda, le había dicho.

Era verdad, ahora tenía todas las respuestas, un hermano de su padre se lo dijo todo.

Su padre y su madre eran muy jóvenes cuando se enamoraron, habían huido a América para mantener a salvo su amor prohibido: la hija de un Marqués con el hijo de un arriero; jamás sería permitido, así que los adolescentes huyeron con lo poco que tenían.

La vida en América no les fue grata y durante años pasaron muchas penalidades, su amor dio frutos pero eso antes de traerles felicidad solo vino a aumentar sus dificultades. Hasta que una ocasión, ya casi muertos de hambre tuvieron que tomar la más difícil de las determinaciones: abandonaron a una de sus hijitas en un orfanato.

Al poco tiempo, la familia del Marqués logró dar con ellos, obligándola a su hija a volver a Europa; solo el temor a un escándalo más grande salvó a su amado de la cárcel.

Jamás revelaron a nadie lo que habían tenido que hacer. Ya adultos y con posibilidades propias trataron de volver al sitio donde habían entregado a su niña, pero ya nadie les dio razón.

Ahora Catherine comprendía mejor la tristeza tan honda que caracterizó a su madre toda la vida y solo podía imaginar su sufrimiento.

Por eso se había decidido a encontrar a su hermana ¡Se lo debía a su madre!

Ahora estaba tan cerca; había logrado unir los puntos dispersos que había recopilado durante años y por fin tenía el patrón que buscaba, ahora tenía una dirección y un nombre ¡Tenía que ser ella!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neil Legan se daba una refrescante ducha.

Dejaba que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, sus miembros un poco adoloridos por la pesada actividad que acababa de realizar; pero había valido la pena. Había sido muy cuidadoso, muy meticuloso; y es que no se le podía escapar ningún detalle, no podía dejar suelta ninguna sospecha.

Había pasado toda la mañana cavando en el patio trasero detrás de las rosas, ahí la tierra siempre estaba removida así que nadie lo iba a notar, había tenido cuidado de cavar hondo, muy hondo, y luego colocar café molido (comúnmente usado como abono) en todo el terreno, para despistar el olfato de algún perro, si es que se daba el caso, pero no lo creía.

Había tenido bastante cuidado.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla ceñida a la cintura y otra colgada de sus hombros; el agua tibia se había llevado todo rastro del barro y la sangre que inevitablemente lo había bañado.

Fue hasta el espejo y se revisó el pecho; tenía dos arañazos algo profundos; uno sobre la tetilla izquierda y otro al nivel de su "six pack" , pero nada que algo de _povidona_ y unas tiritas no solucionaran.

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó del piso la bolsa plástica donde había metido la ropa y los zapatos que había usado para la tarea y bajó las escaleras, silbando una melodía. Al llegar al descanso de la escalera paseó su mirada clara por todo el salón.

Miró las baldosas del piso, las paredes, la alfombra, los muebles… todo pulcro y en perfecto orden ¡Ya podía despedir a todas sus sirvientas! (a las que había dado libre la semana) si él mismo era tan meticuloso y perfecto con la limpieza.

Este pensamiento lo hizo reír; él limpiando ¡sí, cómo no!

Lo que sucede es que ahora mismo, ni modo que mandara a alguna mucama a limpiar el sangrerío que provocó aquella estúpida, que ni para morirse tuvo la decencia de ser discreta.

No, ni para morirse…

Neil caminó hacia la cocina y por ahí salió hacia el patio, se quedó un rato mirando el hirsuto seto de rosas a ver si hallaba alguna anomalía.

No, todo en orden, y las rosas más bellas que nunca.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el magnífico abono que tendrían las pobres rosas de su primo durante al menos un par de años.

Entró a la cochera, bajó al sótano, encendió la caldera y echó dentro la bolsa con las prendas sucias. En menos de 15 minutos no había nada más que cenizas, fue muy concienzudo al asegurarse de que no quedara ni un trocito de tela, ni un pedazo de cuero de zapatos. Nada, no podía quedar absolutamente nada.

¿Y qué hacer si alguien preguntaba por ella? Ah ¡eso era lo más fácil del mundo! Para nadie de la familia era secreto que ella nunca lo amó, todo el mundo sabía de sus peleas y sus problemas.

No sabía cómo demonios había alguna vez pensado que estaba enamorado de semejante arpía.

No era solamente que todos los días le echara en cara sus errores, sus palabras hirientes, su rechazo a cualquier tipo de amabilidad suya o de acercamiento, su rechazo como mujer a él ¡A él, que era su marido!

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que debía sacarla de su vida o se iba a volver loco.

Ella sola se buscó esto…

Pero no podía simplemente divorciarse ¡Oh no! Eso hubiera significado perder la parte de la herencia Andrew que le correspondía a él. Era más rentable y más fácil alegar "abandono de hogar"

Ya inventaría algo. Quizás diría que se largó con el actorsucho ese, o quizás huyó con su tío el trotamundos, que era su padre adoptivo ¡como la zorra descarada que es!

Una huérfana, una maldita huérfana que nunca escondió su origen y que con su actitud dejaba más que claro a toda la sociedad que ella no era una señora , no pertenecía a ese círculo social, no era una dama decente. No sería difícil acusarla de lo que él quisiera.

Volvió al salón de la mansión y una vez más contempló todo a su alrededor mientras tomaba una botella del bar y se servía un trago. Por fin ¡Por fin todo eso era suyo!

Y cuando estuviera comprobado que la sinvergüenza fugitiva no aparecía, suyo sería también el dinero de la familia. Mejor ¡imposible!

Neil sonrió mientras bebía el aromático whisky, sintiéndose el rey del mundo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Catherine llegó a la estación de trenes de la ciudad; al caminar por los pasillos de la estación con su pequeña maleta en la mano, muchas personas la quedaban mirando, algunos hasta la saludaban con una sonrisa o un movimiento de cabeza; no sabía que la gente de Chicago fuera tan educada con los extranjeros.

Se sintió bien, esa nada esperada bienvenida por parte de la ciudad donde había vivido y crecido su hermana le dio fuerzas, se le hizo como un buen presagio. Hasta por un momento borró de su mente las terribles imágenes que la pesadilla que había tenido durante el viaje, le había dejado en la mente.

En su sueño, se veía en un elegante salón, una voz le llegaba desde otra habitación y ella respondía con desgano; no le agradaba el dueño de aquella voz.

De pronto un golpe en la cabeza la cegó por un momento; cayó al piso, pudo verlo bien; baldosas ajedrezadas, pudo sentir el frío de las baldosas en las palmas de sus manos y de pronto este se mezclaba con el calor viscoso de la sustancia roja que le rodaba por el rostro.

Sintió unas manos aferrarla por los hombros, se volteó bruscamente y comenzó a atacar a golpes y patadas al hombre.

Lo vio bien, piel oscura, cabellos castaños, ojos almendrados. Deteniéndose a pensarlo, un hombre atractivo, pero su mirada… su mirada era maldad pura, la expresión de su rostro, había mucho odio en él, mucho odio en su mirada, en la expresión de su rostro, en sus palabras.

Sintió otro golpe en la frente, logró ver como las gotas de su sangre salpicaban el rostro del hombre que la atacaba, pero ella no perdió el sentido, al contrario, atacó con más fuerza.

Sabía que si se dejaba estaba muerta, así que no podía dejarlo ¡No podía dejarse vencer!

Un golpe más y todo se puso negro. No perdió el sentido del todo pero quedó nublada y desorientada, no podía ver y apenas podía escuchar.

Un zumbido en su cerebro le impedía moverse; temblaba, notaba que temblaba fuertemente pero no podía controlarlo, trataba de controlarse pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía como ella quería.

Alguien la arrastraba por los pies, ella intentaba patear pero apenas si podía moverse.

Sintió en su cabeza y su espalda los golpes de las irregularidades de las baldosas, entraban a la cocina ella lo sabía, luego sintió el aire frío y sintió el arrastre de la tierra del patio.

Escuchó los ladridos de una perra… ¿una perra? ¿Por qué una perra y no un perro? No, ella sabía que era una perra. No veía nada, abría los ojos desmesuradamente pero la luz simplemente no llegaba a ellos; pero la escuchaba ladrar desesperadamente como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_¡Cállate maldito animal, o tú serás la próxima!"_ rugió el hombre.

El hombre dejó de arrastrarla, y ella sintió en sus brazos y su espalda la tierra fría, húmeda, recién mojada y ese aroma… rosas. No podía verlas pero casi podía reconocer a qué variedad de rosas pertenecía aquel aroma.

El hombre la tomó de los brazos y la arrastró, de pronto la luz se hizo de nuevo en sus ojos por un momento y logró ver ante sí un profundo agujero.

¡No! _"aún estoy viva…"_ se escuchó balbucear al entender las intenciones _"aún estoy viva ¡maldito desgraciado, estoy viva!"_

Ella intentó forcejar, se aferró a la camisa del hombre que se rompió, él intentó soltarse pero ella luchaba por aferrarse a él.

Él le propinó algunos golpes con sus puños que la desorientaron de nueva cuenta.

De pronto, fue como en cámara lenta, ella sintió el vacío debajo de sí. Intentó aferrarse una vez más a él, pero solo alcanzó a arañar la piel de su pecho y abdomen.

Cayó como un fardo, como una muñeca rota al fondo de la fosa.

Recuperó a medias la conciencia al sentir ligeros golpes fríos cayendo por todo su cuerpo, haciéndose cada vez más fríos, haciéndose cada vez más pesados.

De pronto quiso moverse pero no pudo, sintió un gran peso sobre ella. Alcanzó a abrir los ojos un instante, solo para alcanzar a ver un montículo de tierra oscura caer sobre su rostro.

Catherine despertó sobresaltada y sintiendo que se ahogaba, cuando logró dase cuenta de que estaba en su compartimento del tren y que estaba a salvo, se echó a llorar. Tenía una jaqueca horrorosa, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Felizmente, había sido solo un mal sueño ¡Un terrible y escalofriante sueño!... pero había sido tan vívido, tan real, que si de casualidad llegaba a ver al tipo en la calle, lo reconocería de inmediato.

El taxi la dejó en la dirección que le habían indicado, verificó varias veces que fuera la misma, y hasta enojó al taxista preguntándole tantas veces lo mismo.

Al fin se bajó del taxi y se quedó delante del enorme portón; mirando casi boquiabierta la enorme mansión, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que quizá, después de todo, no le había ido tan mal a su hermanita.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neil estaba adormilado frente al gran televisor de su habitación, se había bebido casi media botella de Johnny Walker etiqueta negra; eso y el agotamiento físico lo habían ya vencido un poco.

Pero no evitó que escuchara el timbre de la puerta, y los ladridos del animal encadenado en su patio.

Por un momento intentó no prestar atención, hasta que recordó que la servidumbre tenía libre toda la semana y, tambaleándose, bajó poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Catherine abrió el portón principal y entró a la propiedad; no le pasaron desapercibidos los grandes rosales de todos los colores que bordeaban la casa desde el jardín hasta el patio.

Los quedó mirando largamente y tuvo un extraño sentimiento.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, nadie contestaba.

Quizás no había nadie, quizás estaban de viaje ya que no salía ni una mucama, y alguien con una casa tan grande debe tener alguna mucama ¿no?

Escuchó los ladridos de un perro en procedentes del patio y se quedó estática un momento ¡Cómo se parecían a los de su pesadilla!

Nadie abría la puerta ¿será que tendría razón y estaban de viaje? No, nadie se va de viaje dejando solo al perro.

Avanzó hasta la reja posterior y al fondo alcanzó a ver al can que hacía tanto ruido. Era un San Bernardo muy muy grande, con el lomo café oscuro y el pecho y las patas blancos.

Al verla, el animal se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a gemir.

Catherine de pronto tuvo aquel sentimiento extraño otra vez, el mismo que tuvo al ver las rosas, pero no supo definirlo.

Volvió a la puerta principal, tocó de nuevo el timbre… nada.

Se asomó por la celosilla de la puerta y miró al interior, desde esa posición solo logró ver el piso; baldosas ajedrezadas, blancas y negras entremezcladas.

De pronto Catherine supo qué era ese extraño sentimiento que la había invadido, con esta, ya tres veces en cuestión de minutos, y sintió que debía salir corriendo ahora mismo.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió; cuando ella se dio la vuelta, sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban y que la dejaban caer en un abismo oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Neil abrió la puerta, se quedó de una sola pieza.

De pronto su mente, llena de alcohol y conciencia, le hicieron creer que estaba frente al castigo a todas sus malas acciones.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, estrujó sus ojos una y otra vez, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía.  
Daba pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando, balbuceando incoherencias.

Catherine no podía moverse; sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y hasta le comenzaba a faltar el aire, pero estaba literalmente paralizada de pánico. Estaba ahí, en aquel lugar, en el salón de su pesadilla y el hombre que tenía frente a sí, era el hombre que la mataba en su sueño.

Sin embargo, él parecía ahora más espantado que ella.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Neil caminaba hacia atrás, mesándose los cabellos y balbuceando incoherencias.

Luego como un loco corrió dando traspiés, y subió a trompicones por la escalera.

Catherine lo escuchaba correr por los pasillos de arriba gritando _"¡Yo la maté! ¡Yo la maté!"_ y riendo a carcajadas.

Catherine no entendía nada, solo quería salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

La perra en el patio comenzó a ladrar fuertemente y luego a aullar, el hombre arriba seguía gritando y riendo a carcajadas.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, sentía que perdería el sentido, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos tapándolos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas, tan profusas, corrían por su rostro y cuello mojando ya la blusa que llevaba puesta.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo arriba de su cabeza y una sombra se precipitó hacia abajo acompañada de una lluvia de cristales rotos.

Con un sonido seco, el cuerpo de Neil Legan se estrelló contra los adoquines del jardín de su casa y quedó ahí, como un títere roto de extrañas formas, con la mirada desorbitada mirando hacia la nada, mientras el charco de sangre se expandía a su alrededor, para ser bebido por las ranuras de las juntas de los adoquines.

Catherine gritó desgarradoramente mientras la perra en el patio continuaba aullando.

La hallaron desmayada en la puerta de la mansión, a pocos metros del cadáver del dueño de la casa.

Cuando despertó, estaba en shock; había tanta gente a su alrededor; periodistas, vecinos, curiosos, policías…

El jardín y el patio estaban acordonados, le preguntaban cosas que ella no atinaba a comprender bien.

Y no entendió por qué de pronto la gente la llamaba _"Sra. Legan"_ hasta que los forenses salieron del patio con una bolsa de cadáveres, claramente llena.

"_El perro había roto la cadena…"_ dijo un oficial _"Lo alcanzamos a ver cuando arrastraba a esta mujer fuera de un foso entre las rosas."_

Todos de pronto la miraron fijamente con la boca abierta.

Catherine extrañada y con una opresión en el pecho, se acercó, y cayó de rodillas presa de la más grande impresión.

Sollozando, paseó sus ojos por el rostro del cadáver sin poder creer bien lo que veía; tenían el mismo color esmeralda en los ojos; y sin contarlas, podría casi jurar que tenían la misma cantidad de pecas sobre la nariz; mientras su mano acariciaba los rizos dorados, idénticos a los suyos, comenzó a balbucear cosas inaudibles hasta que una de las oficiales la ayudó a levantarse del piso y llevarla a una de las ambulancias.

-Mi madre no alcanzó a decírmelo; me dijo que tenía una hermana pero no alcanzó a decirme…- dijo de pronto a la oficial que se ocupó de ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la mujer.

- … Que éramos gemelas.


End file.
